Be My Elf? oneshot
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: A Harry and Draco oneshot. Harry and Draco have a little "rendezvous" while getting ready for the Christmas party at Hogwarts.


**AUTHORS NOTE: **_This contains sexually explicit YAOI [man on man action! If you don't like, then please don't read. Comments, suggestions, etc are appreciated and welcome. 3._

This was the first time that Harry had actually been alone at Hogwarts for Christmas. All of the other years, at least ONE of his friends had ended up staying to keep him company, but not this year. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts. Hermione had gone off to Brazil with her parents for Christmas. Ron and his family were off somewhere visiting Bill, but the name escaped me at the moment. Dean, Neville and Seamus had gone home to their families this year also. That left Harry all alone in his dorm room.

Sighing, Harry trudged into the common room and plopped down in one of the big empty plush chairs near the fireplace, gazing absentmindedly out the window. Snow was falling lightly. It looked like a silent dance if you watched close enough.

Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small mouse-like voice that seemed very familiar was calling his name.

Looking up, he saw that it was Dobby. He looked the same as usual except this time red, white and green Christmas style socks graced his feet along with one on his ear that held a small gold bell that jingled when he moved.

Harry smiled, glad to see someone he knew, "Hey Dobby, what are you doing in here?"

"Sir, Dobby was sent by Dumbledore himself to deliver you this letter. It's from Dumbledore!" Dobby exclaimed excitedly showing Harry the letter that looked as if it had been just written.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said politely taking the note from him.

"Dobby has to go back to work now but take care Harry Potter!" Dobby said before disappearing back through the portrait of the fat lady.

Suddenly the thought occurred to Harryhow had Dobby gotten inside the common room? Dumbledore must've told him the password. It'll probably be changed soon because of that, Harry thought as he began to open the letter.

Silently he read:  
_Dear Sir Harry Potter,  
This letter is in regards to the Christmas banquet that is steadily approaching. I, Professor Dumbledore, would be greatly honored if you would take part in dressing up as the lovely misunderstood creatures we call elves. You, along with a few other students, have been chosen to take part in this program. Please send your reply as soon as possible. Those who participate will receive a special gift from me personally.  
Happy Holidays! Dumbledore_

Harry's mouth dropped openwas he serious? He really wanted us to dress as elves? Knowing Dumbledore though it WASNT a joke and within the two days left until Christmas he would be wearing tights and pointy ears. Harry almost laughed at the thought. He decided that he would give his reply to Dumbledore tonight at dinner.

_**THE DAY OF CHRISTMAS**_

Harry groaned. His costume was worse than he had imagined. On top of having to wear green tights he had to wear a skimpy peter pan-esque dress along with slippers. In fact, he DID look like Peter Pan! Those who were dressing up had been sent to Professor McGonagall to have their ears transformed so that they were pointy like the elves. They also had a tiny green pointed hat with a bell on top. All of the guys were grumbling about the outfits while the girls gushed over how _cute_ they were.

The costume wasnt even the worst part of all this. Harry's _**least**_ favorite person just happened to be doing this little shenanigan also. You guessed itDraco Malfoy. Harry almost laughed aloud at the thought of **the** Draco Malfoy dressed up as a little elf.

Speak of the devil.

BUMP. Harry flew into the locker as Malfoy knocked into himon purpose Harry was guessing. Dumbledore had made a makeshift locker room out of no where for the "elves" to change in. That is currently were we all were. The girls in one, the boys in another.

"Oh, well if it isnt **Harry Potter** dressed up as Santa's little helper?" Draco spat with an evil smirk.

"Well if it isnt _**Draco Malfoy**_, dressed up as Voldermorts little helper?" Harry returned with just as much venom.

"What was that Potter?" he sneered, closing the space between them.

Their faces were now but an inch apart from each other.

"I _**said,**_ 'Well if it isnt Vol-" Harry's repeated words were interrupted by Draco's cold lips pressing against his own in a tight, forced kiss.

"What the BLOODY hell are you doing?" Harry asked, struggling to pull himself away from Draco.

"Dont EVER call me his little pet," Draco said with more hatred in his voice than usual.

"Is that any reason to KISS me though? I mean what if people see??" Harry asked, looking around.

He suddenly saw that they were the only ones left in the locker room. How had he not noticed that earlier?

"I HAD to kiss you to get you to shut the bloody hell up," Draco replied, his faces still dangerously close to Harry's.

"You could have just told me to shut up," Harry mumbled, avoiding Draco's gaze.

Suddenly, Draco's face broke into a teasing grin, "But it's much more fun this way."

"What do you mea-" Harry began again but once more, Draco's lips were pressed against his.

This time it wasnt a cold, hard kiss. It was quite passionate and lustful. Soon, Harry found himself returning the kiss. He decided to dismiss it as sexual frustrationhe WAS just a teenager after all. Harry deepened the kiss, allowing his hands to raise up and grab the back of Draco's head, pulling him closer while mussing his hair. Draco grinned into the kiss and slid his arms around Harry's slim waist, pressing his groin against Harry's. Harry allowed a low moan to escape, pressing his hips back against Draco's wanting more.

Draco granted his wish. His cold hands slid into Harry's tights groping the swiftly growing erection. Harry gasped in pleasure as Draco's cold hands made contact with his warm pulsing member. He couldnt help but thrust his hips farther into Draco's grasp and he slowly began to stoke. His lips were still in contact with Draco's. He pulled him back into a lust filled kiss. Draco accepted the kiss gratefully.

Harry's breath began to be more ragged, coming in shorter and shorter time periods. Draco suddenly released him.

"Dracohah," Harry winced at the sudden release.

"We cant let you have all the fun," Draco replied moving to slide his tights down.

Harry had just noticed that Draco wasnt fully dressed. All he was wearing was his tights and shoes. This made Harry blush. He quickly looked away from Draco's body that was practically shining in the light and begging him to touch it.

Before Harry could react to what was going on he was turned around and pinned to the lockers.

"Draco what are you do- AH!" Harry gasped as two fingers plunged inside of him, probing around.

Harry leaned his head against the cool metal of the lockers, breathing heavily as he felt Draco spread his fingers apart as wide as he could inside of him.

"DracohurryI want you inside of me!" Harry gasped, no longer caring what he said nor did.

So what if Draco was supposed to be his mortal enemy? All he cared about right now was the sex. He was a teenager. He craved it. He NEEDED it. And as much as he hated to admit it, Draco was one fine piece of ass. He'll take what he could getand Draco just happened to be that 'prize' right now.

"Well, were eager today arent we?" Draco asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Shut up," was all Harry could manage.

Harry could just feel Draco's grin behind him, but his wish was granted anyways. Draco removed his fingers and quickly replaced it with his throbbing erection. It filled Harry pleasantly, hitting the corners of his insides causing him to shiver in delight. Harry thrust his ass back onto Draco, causing him to take in the full length of him. It felt great. Draco soon began to pump in and out of Harry. He didnt even bother starting out slow. He got right to itwhich was quite alright with Harry. Harry clung to the cold lockers for support as Draco's speed increased. He let one of his hands drop down to his own throbbing erection. His hand was stopped by Draco's.

"No, I want to do all the touching," Draco said greedily.

"As you wish," Harry chuckled.

His chuckle quickly turned into a loud moan as Draco began massaging Harry's swollen ball sac while simultaneously planting kisses on his bare back. Harry let another soft moan escape his lips as he pushed his ass farther back taking in more of Draco as he increased his speed. Harry could hear Draco's shallow breaths from behind him. He desperately wanted to watch the faces that Draco was making. They were probably the sexiest thing ever. He was tempted to turn around and take a peek but the position that they were in would not allow it. Instead, he concentrated on the cold hand that was stroking his warmth.

"DracoI-I'm about to cum," Harry said breathily, tucking his head down so that his chin touched his chest.

"Lady's first," Draco replied cockily, stroking Harry quicker in time with his own thrusts.

Harry sneered. This boy, his sex was good but he was so damned cocky! Harry decided to surprise him. Harry quickly pulled away so that Draco was now standing there looking shocked. Harry laughed at Draco's vivid erection standing alone looking as if it were about to burst at any minute.

"I want to see your face," Harry whispered, pinning Draco against the lockers.

Draco grinned, "Is that all?"

Harry returned the grin and nodded. Draco smirked and lifted Harry so that his legs were now securely wrapped around Draco's waist with his arms around his neck. Draco quickly slid his pulsing member back inside of Harry, not waiting for the okay signal.

"Shit, you're so tight," Draco moaned into Harry's collarbone.

"Did you think I was a whore?" Harry panted, resting his forehead on the top of Draco's head.

All Harry got in return was a slight chuckle, Draco had returned to stroking Harry's erection. Without warning, Draco turned so that Harry was pinned against the lockers once more. He felt himself about to cum. Draco stroked quicker knowing the same. It did not take much more for Harry to release himself all over the two boy's sweating chests' and Draco's hand.

Draco smirked but said nothing. Instead he increased his pumping while resting his head on Harry's chest. The boys' breathing was short and ragged and filled with passion. Harry clung to the other boy's head as he felt Draco release his load inside of him. It filled every cavity of him, leaking out when Draco pulled out.

"So what was all THAT for? Was that to shut me up too?" Harry teased. Draco went back to his usual sneer. He picked up his Peter Pan dress that he had dropped during the rendezvous and marched away. Harry shook his head and went back to getting dressed.

_**AT THE BANQUET**_

"Why are you two so late?" McGonagall asked as she quickly transformed Harry and Draco's ears into elf ears.

"Couldnt find our costumes," Harry quickly lied.

Harry chanced a glance at Draco and quickly looked away blushing. Was it his imagination or had Draco really just _**winked**_ at him? This was definitely the weirdest and most entertaining Christmas he had had in quite a while.

**THE END**


End file.
